Yourself
by Kecebong
Summary: "Jangan sok tahu, kau!" / "Sekali saja," pemuda itu berkata dengan suara keras membuat si gadis mungil kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Sekali saja, aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan namaku. Kumohon."/


MINNA! Bong kembali dengan fic sasuhina baru loh! Hehehe. . . . WISH mungkin masih agak lama untuh update. Gomen ne. . .

.  
>Adakah yang berminat membaca fic bong yang ini?<br>Ah, moga aja ada.  
>.<p>

.

YOSHHHH…..

.

.

.

Bagaimana ini?  
>Apa yang harus ia lakukan?<br>Jika ia membuka pintu ini maka ia. . .  
>Ia. . .<br>Akan. . .

.  
>.<p>

Disclimer : Bapak tiri Bong *plakkkkk

Pair : ICHIBONG *plakkkkk

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

WARNING : GAJE, OOC, TYPOS, ANEH

.

.

Yourself . .

Gadis mungil itu menghela napas bosan. Tampak kedua telapak tangannya ia memasukkan ke dalam saku blazer sekolahnya yang berwarna biru gelap. Sesekali gadis itu merogoh tas sekolahnya untuk mengambil ponsel dan memcoba untuk menghubungi nomor ponsel orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Namun sialnya, berapakalipun ia mencoba menghubungi 'orang itu' tetap saja sekalipun tak ada jawaban.  
>"Kemana dia?" gumannya kesal. Ia mencoba untuk mengedarkan pandangan mata violetnya untuk mencari objek yang dapat menarik perhatiannya dari rasa bosan. Namu tetap nihil. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah derasnya hujan yang terus mengguyur jalanan yang masih cukup ramai meskipun kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Terlambat dua jam, bodoh!" Kembali ia mengguman dengan nada kesal.<br>Jika tahu orang itu akan terlambat menjemputnya maka ia akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran guru les yang memberinya tumpangan untuk pulang ke apartemen yang sudah hampir dua tahun ia tinggali bersama orang itu.  
>Gadis mungil itu kian merapatkan tubuhnya ke dekat pintu masuk gedung tempatnya mengikuti tambahan belajar yang sudah sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Proses belajar mengajar di gedung itu sudah berakhir dua jam lalu, dan orang bodoh mana yang mau tetap berada di tempat seperti itu sampai jam sembilan malam dengan hanya ditemani hujan deras yang membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang salain dirinya.<br>Lelah, lapar dan kedinginan adalah tiga kata yang terus menggema dalam diri gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu yang di kuncir asal. Ingin rasanya ia lari menembus hujan menuju halte bis lalu ia akan menunggu bis terakhir yang datang kemudian ia hanya perlu berjalan sejauh duapuluh meter dari tempat pemberhentian bis untuk sampai di apartemen. Ya, mudah. Bahkan sangat mudah. Namun yang jadi masalah bagi gadis itu adalah ia takut pada hujan. Melihat hujan turun bukan masalah baginya, tetapi ia takut terguyur air yang turun dari langit. Ia takut memori-memori buruk di masa lalu yang pasti akan datang menggerogoti hatinya apabila ia terkena air hujan secara langsung. Suatu memori yang sangat ingin ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.  
>Gadis manis itu kembali menghela napas bosan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah. Begitu pengecut. Padahal tak lama lagi ia akan menjadi siswa SMU dan itu artinya ia akan mulai beranjak dewasa, namun sampai saat ini ia belum bisa melenyapkan traumanya terhadap hujan.<br>Ita takut.  
>Hujan telah merenggut segalanya. Hujan telah membunuh orang-orang yang begitu ia sayangi.<br>Dan hujan telah berhasil menjadikannya seorang yatim piatu di kala umurnya masih dua belas tahun.  
>Ia benci hujan. Takut pada hujan dan dendam pada huj-<br>"Kau kedinginan?"  
>Deg<br>Astaga. Perasaan apa ini? Lagi-lagi seperti ini setiap kali ia mendengar suara orang itu.  
>"Tidak." Jawab gadis itu cepat sambil menunduk. Namun ekor matanya sedikit melirik pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya sambil melepaskan mantel hitamnya.<br>"Pakai ini! Kau bisa sakit." Pemuda tampan berambut jingga cerah itu menyelimutkan mantelnya ketubuh mungil gadis dihadapannya.  
>"Kubilang tidak perlu!" Ucap si gadis dengan suara keras sambil mengembalikan mantel tebal itu pada pemiliknya. Gadis itu mulai melangkah menuju mobil sport merah yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun, sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya.<br>"Setidaknya ia bisa melindungimu dari guyuran hujan." Gadis itu melirik lengannya yang ditahan oleh jemari-jemari besar milik pemuda yang selama dua tahun ini tinggal bersamanya.  
>"Aku bukan anak kecil." Gadis itu menepis tangan sang pemuda dengan kasar kemudian memberikan tatapan dingin pada mata musim gugur si pemuda.<br>"Tapi kau masih trauma." Pemuda itu menarik paksa tubuh mungil gadis itu agar mendekat padanya.  
>"Aku bosan melihatmu menangis, Rukia." Ucap pemuda itu pelan sambil memakaikan mantelnya ketubuh si gadis dingin.<br>"Aku tak pernah menangis."  
>"Memang, tapi hatimulah yang menangis." Pemuda itu mengusap lembut kepala gadis bernama Rukia diahadapannya.<br>"Jangan sok tahu, kau!" Rukia menepis tangan pemuda tampan itu dari kepalanya. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang terguyur hujan.  
>"Sekali saja," pemuda itu berkata dengan suara keras membuat si gadis mungil kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Sekali saja, aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan namaku. Kumohon."<p>

.  
>Deg<p>

.  
>Jangan<p>

.  
>Deg<p>

.  
>Itu permintaan yang sangat buruk<p>

.  
>Deg<p>

.  
>"MIMPI SAJA KAU!<br>SHIT

.  
>OoO<p>

.

.  
>Semuanya berawal sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Rukia Kuchiki kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya dalam suatu kecelakaan di tengah hujan yang mengguyur. Saat itu, Rukia baru kelas satu SMP. Ia bersama orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya Hisana Kuchiki yang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat dua Karakura Daigaku berencana untuk pergi tamsya ke wilayah pegunungan. Malangnya saat baru setengah perjalanan, mobil yang ditumpangi oleh kekuarga Kuchiki mengalami kecelakaan akibat bertabrakan dengan truk. Hanya dirinya yang selamat dalam kecelakaan tragis tersebut. Dan mengingat bahwa di Tokyo yang sangat luas ini keluarga Kuchiki tak memiliki kerabat, maka Rukiapun akhirnya tinggal bersama keluaqga Kurosaki yang merupakan sahabat dekat keluarga sekaligus calon besan dimasa depan. Ya, di masa depan nanti keluarga Kuchiki dan keluarga Kurosaki akan menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya setelah terjalinnya pernikahan antara Hisana dan Ichigo.<br>Dan lihat sekarang. Pemuda yang seharusnya bersanding dengan Hisana, kini malah tinggal bersama gadis mungil seperti Rukia yang merupakan adik dari Hisana.  
>Ichigo Kurosaki?<br>Rukia pertama kali melihat pemuda itu saat ia berumur lima tahun. Pemuda itu adalah teman sekelas Hisana di SMU yang kemudian berkembang menjadi hubungan kasih. Ichigo adalah pribadi yang hangat dan selalu ceria. Sama saja dengan Hisana dan sangat berbeda dengan Rukia. Gadis itu selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh pada orang lain sejak kecil. Entah apa penyebabnya, namun yang pasti gadis itu sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Pada Ichigo? Bertukar sapa dengan gadis itu saja sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban. Gadis itu terlalu dingin.  
>Jangan tanyakan bagaimana sikap Rukia pada Ichigo setelah selama dua tahun tinggal bersama. Dulu, saat masih tinggal di rumah keluarga Kurosaki maupun sekarang ia tinggal berdua dengan Ichigo karena orangtua Ichigo harus menetap di Newyork, sikap Rukia tetap sama. Ia tetap dingin pada pemuda itu. Yang berbeda hanyalah, gadis itu sudah mau berkomunikasi dengan Ichigo.<br>Cukup sulit bagi Ichigo untuk menghadapi mantan calon adik iparnya. Sikap gadis itu sangat dingin dan seakan tak peduli pada sekitarnya. Namun entah mengapa justru sikap dia yang seperti itu membuat Ichigo tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bersikap ceria di saat ia tak ingin ceria. Ichigo hanya perlu hadir di sisi Rukia jika memang gadis itu membutuhkan kehadirannya. Gadis itu tak pernah menangis. Bahkan saat pemakaman keluarganya ia tak menangis sedikitpun. Air mata gadis itu seolah mengering. Namun Ichigo yakin, hati Rukia pasti selalu menangis jika teringat akan takdir keluarganya.  
>Ya, Ichigo sangat tahu bagaimana Rukia. Begitupun sebaliknya.<p>

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.  
>Mata musim gugurnya memandang kosong pemandangan sibuk kota Karakura di siang hari yang terselimuti oleh mendung dan hawa dingin yang cukup membuat tubuh menggigil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda tampan itu. Ia hanya berdiri dengan menyandarkan bahu kanannya di kaca jendela ruang kerjanya yang cukup luas.<br>Tampak diantara jemari tangan kirinya terselip sebatang rokok yang tengah mengepulkan asap. Menyebarkan aroma tembakau di dalam ruang kerja yang sudah di tempatinya hampir selama dua tahun.  
>Pemuda berambut jingga terang itu memegang bagian manajemen di anak perusahaan ayahnya yang bergerak di bidang otomotif.<br>"Jadi?"  
>"Hn?" Si pemuda bermata musim gugur itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang juga pastner kerjanya di perusahaan.<br>"Ya masalahmu dengan mantan calon adik iparmu." Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya tampak kesal karena kelihatannya sang sahabat lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya.  
>Sudah lewat dua hari sejak si pemuda terlambat menjemput Rukia Kuchiki di tempat bimbelnya.<br>"Aku tak suka kau menyebut Rukia dengan sebutan seperti itu, Renji." Ichigo perlahan melangkah menghampiri Renji yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia menatap tajam sang sahabat sambil mematikan rokoknya di asbak.  
>"Oh, ayolah Ichi. Mau sampai kapan kau lari dari kenyataan." Renji menghisap dalam-dalam rokok di tangannya, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya.<br>"Maksudmu?" Pemuda musim gugur itu duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang meja dan berhadapan dengan Renji.  
>"Kau pedofil."<br>"Cih, kau bercanda, eh?" tampak Ichigo mengulum senyum yang sangat singkat berubah menjadi senyum miris. "Aku yang berumur duapuluh empat tahun tak mungkin tertarik pada bocah berumur empat belas tahun."  
>"Tapi nyatanya memang begitu kan, eh?" Renji menatap bosan pada Ichigo yang kini malah memejamkan kedua mata musim gugurnya.<br>"Aku mencintai Hisana sampai kapanpun." Guman Ichigo dengan napas tercekat. Entah mengapa ia mulai ragu pada hatinya yang entah sejak kapan terasa goyah untuk mengikrarkan bahwa sampai kapanpun hatinya akan terus ia serahkan pada Hisana.  
>"Kau butuh pengganti dia, Ichigo." Renji semakin lama semakin prihatin pada sahabatnya yang seolah larut dalam keterpurukan sejak kekasihnya meninggal dua tahun lalu. Pemuda yang selalu hangat dan ceria berubah drastis menjadi pemuda yang dingin dan gila kerja.<br>"Tapi bukan Rukia." Ichigo menutup wajahnya frustasi dengan kedua telapak tangan.  
>"Dan apakah kau bisa membuka hatimu pada gadis lain, eh?" Renji lelah menghadapi sikap Ichigo yang selalu menutup diri pada gadis lain. "Kau hanya membiarkan anak SMP itu kan yang selalu berada di sisimu. Kau tak pernah membiarkan ada gadis lain selain dia. Jujur saja, aku tak suka kau bersamanya. Dia tak layak untukmu. Dia masih terlalu kecil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hah? Kau mencintainy-"<br>"Aku tak mecintai Ruki-"  
>"Lalu kenapa hari itu kau menciumnya?"<p>

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.  
>Pemuda berambut jingga terang itu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan malas. Tampangnya yang biasanya cerah kini tampak layu.<br>"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu."  
>Langkah pemuda itu terhenti mendengar suara lembut gadisnya yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk dapat menemukan pemilik suara lembut itu.<br>"Hm? Oh, dia mungkin akan segera pulang. Ibu ada perlu dengannya?" Dan Ichigo akhirnya menemukan pemilik suara lembut yang di sukainya. Gadis itu duduk di sofa dengan tangan kanan memegang buku, dan tangan kirinya memegang ponsel. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, gadi itu pun menoleh ke arah si pemuda.  
>"Dia sudah pulang. Ibu mau bicara padanya?" entah mengapa pandangan mata pemuda itu tak dapat lepas dari gadis yang disayanginya. "Ini."<br>"Hn?"  
>"Ibu mau bicara padamu." Gadis itu menunduk. Sengaja menghindar untuk bertatapan dengan Ichigo. Pemuda tampan itu hanya menghela napas sebelum ia mengambil ponsel dari tangan gadis itu.<br>"Ya, Bu?" Sapa pemuda itu dengan suara pelan.  
><em>"Kau ini kenapa sih tak pernah menelepon ibu, hah? Yang selalu ibu dengar hanya prestasimu di perusahaan blablabla. Ibu tak butuh itu. Ibu hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."<em> Seulas senyum hadir di wajah pemuda itu.  
>"Maaf, Bu. Aku sibuk."<br>_"Ibu tahu itu. Tapi kau bisa menjaga Rukia kan? Ibu cemas sekali padanya."  
><em>"Tak usah cemas." pemuda itu melirik kearah Rukia yang tengah membaca buku.

Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi siswi SMU."  
><em>"Dia sudah akan beranjak dewasa. Dan kau juga Ichi, ibu harap kau bisa cepat menemukan gadis lain."<em>  
>"Bu?"<br>_"Hm?"_  
>"Aku mencintai seorang gadis."<br>BRAK!  
>Buku yang di baca oleh Rukia terjatuh ke lantai. Mata violetnya menatap tajam mata musim gugur Ichigo.<br>"Apa yang kau katakan, hah?" Desis Rukia dengan mata yang seakan memandang rendah lawan bicaranya. Pemuda itu masih menempelkan ponsel di telinga kananya. Sejenak ia diam dan membiarkan sang ibu berbicara tentang- entahlah, pemuda itu tak mendengar dengan jelas, karena ia kini fokus untuk memandang gadis kecilnya.  
>Ichigo Kurosaki menghela napas pelan.<br>"Aku," ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimat selanjutnya. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan sang ibu. "Aku jatuh cinta pada seseora-"  
>PLAK!<br>Satu tamparan keras Rukia berikan tepat di pipi kiri Ichigo. Mata violetnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit mendengar kalimat Ichigo barusan.

"Dulu kau bilang, kau cinta mati pada kakakku. Dan dulu kau bilang takan pernah melupakan kakakku. Tapi sekang? Cih, aku kecewa."  
>Mata musim gugur pemuda itu hampir tak berkedip menatap mata violet gadisnya yang kini mulai basah. Hey, bukankah gadis itu Rukia Kuchiki? Gadis yang sampai kapanpun takan menumpahkan air mata.<br>"DASAR BRENGSEK!" Maki gadis itu lalu ia berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri tegak dengan pikirannya yang entah melayang kemana.  
>Air mata?<br>Menangis?  
>Rukia?<br>Pemuda itu masih tak percaya. Lebih tepatnya ia terpana. Tak pernah ia melihat Rukia yang emosinya meledak seperti itu. Bukankah dia selalu tenang? Tapi kenapa saat ini berbeda.  
>Dengan langkah gontai pemuda berambut jingga itu memilih untuk duduk di sofa. Menutup wajah tampannya dengan telapak tangan frustasi. Astaga, kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini. Bukankah ia pernah berjanji tepat saat pemakaman Hisana untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Rukia sebagai adik? Tapi kenapa semakin lama hatinya seolah berteriak dan menolak posisi seorang kakak. Ia ingin di anggap lebih oleh Rukia. Bukan sebagai kakak, tetapi sebagai seorang pemuda yang membutuhkan kehadiran seorang gadis dalam hidupnya.<br>Lelah. Pemuda itu lelah. Selama hampir dua tahun ia terus menipu dirinya dengan anggapan bahwa hatinya akan selalu untuk Hisana. Padahal saat ini ia sadar, bahwa hatinya telah ia berikan pada gadis yang baru berusia empat belas tahun.  
>"Hisana, bolehkah aku mencintai adikmu?"<p>

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.

Tik

.  
>Tik<p>

.  
>Tik<p>

.  
>Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, bahkan hingga jam telah berganti jam hanya di isi dengan kegiatan melamun oleh Rukia. Ia berbaring di ranjangnya dengan mata yang terus menerus memandangi jam weker yang ada di meja mungil di sebelah ranjangnya.<br>Dua jam telah berlalu sejak ia menampar pipi pemuda yang sangat berarti baginya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia kecewa. Entahlah ia ragu apakah ia kecewa karena pemuda itu sudah melupakan kakanya atau malah kecewa karena pemuda yang ia cintai telah mencintai gadis lain?  
>Astaga.<br>Bangun Rukia!  
>Bangun!<br>Kau pikir, kau pantas mendapatkan pemuda sesempurna dia, hah? Lihatlah dirimu, kau masih bocah. Masih SMP. Apa pantas kau mencinta-  
>APA?<br>Mencintai pemuda itu.  
>Oh, Tuhan.<br>Dalam mimpipun ia tak berani untuk bermimpi dapat menggantikan posisi kakaknya di hati Ichigo. Sungguh pikiran nista yang layak untuk di basmi.  
>Pemuda itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik bahkan yang terbaik. Bukan dirinya yang masih bocah.<br>Bocah?  
>Apa masih pantas ia di anggap bocah setelah kejadian dua hari lalu? Tepat saat ia di jemput Ichigo di tempat bimbel malam itu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikirannya hingga ia pasrah dan mau membalas ciuman Ichigo.<br>Ciuman?  
>Astaga. Sekalipun Rukia tak pernah merasakan apa itu ciuman. Dan malam itu. . . .<p>

Kembali ia berusaha mengingat kejadian malam itu secara keseluruhan.

.  
>'Sekali saja aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan namaku, kumohon.' Melihat mata sendu Ichigo, hati Rukia kian mulai tersiksa dengan debaran yang aneh. Dan sebisa mungkin, ia harus menetralkan detak jantungnya.<br>'MIMPI SAJA KAU!' Desis Rukia kemudian mulai melangkah lagi. Namun tiba-tiba ia oleng karena tubuhnya di tarik dengan kasar oleh Ichigo dan detik selanjutnya ia merasakan dadanya hampir meledak. Ia tak sanggup untuk bergerak sekalipun. Tubuhnya seolah meleleh karena belaian lembut bibir Ichigo di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya di pegang erat oleh tangan besar Ichigo agar tidak berontak.  
>Lembut namun sedikit memaksa. Itulah yang dirasakan Rukia saat bibirnya ia relakan untuk membalas ciuman Ichigo.<p>

.  
>"Payah." Guman Rukia sambil menghapus air mata yang kini kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Untuk apa ia menangis? Menangisi apa? Tak ada yang perlu untuk ditangisi kan?<br>Perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia perlu sesuatu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya saat ini.  
>Sejenak ia melirik wekernya, sudah jam sembilan malam lewat. Dan ia belum belajar sama sekali.<br>Bodohnya.  
>Disaat akan ujian kenapa dia malah mengurusi masalah cinta. Keh, merugikan saja.<p>

.  
>Gadis itu membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, lalu mulai melangkah menuju dapur. Mengambil sebotol air putih dalam lemari es, menuangkannya dalam gelas lalu meneguknya pelan.<p>

Napasnya tercekat.  
>Wangi ini. . .<br>Pelan-pelan gadis itu memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Ichigo berada tepat di belakangnya.  
>"Aapa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya sinis lalu mencoba melangkah pergi, namun lengannya ditahan oleh pemuda itu.<br>"Tubuhmu," ucap Ichigo sambil membawa tubuh ruki kedalam rengkuhannya. "Terlalu kecil. Kau harus lebih banyak makan."

.  
>Deg<p>

.  
>Cih, kata-kata bodoh macam apa itu. Rukia hampir saja akan tertawa jika bibir Ichigo tidak merajalela diatas bibirnya.<p>

.  
>Deg<p>

.  
>Ciuman lagi?<p>

.  
>Deg<p>

.  
>"Percayakah kau bahwa saat ini aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Ichigo lirih sambil memandang sendu mata violet Rukia.<br>"Lepaskan aku!" Desis Rukia sambil mencoba lepas dari rengkuhan Ichigo.  
>"Aku jujur, Rukia." pemuda itu mengecup kening gadis mungilnya. "Aku tak peduli pada umurmu, aku tak peduli pad-"<br>PLAK!  
>Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Ichigo lagi.<br>"KUBILANG LEPAS!" Teriak Rukia lalu dengan paksa menggigit lengan Ichigo dan setelah lepas dari rengkuhannya, Rukia lari menuju kamarnya.  
>"RUKIA!" Teriak Ichigo berusaha menghentikan gadis itu. Namun terlambat. Gadis itu sudah menutup keras pintu kamarnya.<br>Demi Tuhan, kenapa begitu sulit untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya.  
>"Buka pintunya, Rukia! Aku harus bicara denganmu!" pemuda tampan itu memukul kesal daun pintu kamar Rukia. "Aku mencintaimu, kau juga kan? Kumohon Rukia. Jangan siksa aku. Aku lelah selalu terbayang masa lalu."<br>Hey, Rukia. Sejujurnya kau juga sadar kan kalau kau mencintai pemuda itu?  
>Kau ingin dia kan?<br>Kau ingin ciumannya kan? Pelukannya?  
>Kau tahu hatimu hanya untuknya kan?<br>Bagaimana ini?  
>Apa yang harus ia lakukan?<br>Jika ia membuka pintu ini, maka ia. . .  
>Akan. . .<p>

.

TERSENTUH

.

0o0

.

Bergandengan tangan.  
>Ya, Ichigo dan Rukia kini berdiri di depan sebuah makam dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Namun perlahan, tangan Ichigo mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan tangan gadisnya. Tangan Ichigo perlahan menyentuh pinggang mungil Rukia memaksanya untuk merapat ketubuhnya.<p>

"Aku pasti akan menjaga adikmu." Ucap si pemuda dengan suara lirih sambil menatap lekat nisan yang bertuliskan 'Hisana Kuchiki'.  
>Semilir angin sore berembus pelan membelai wajah sepasang kekasih yang akan mulai mejalani hari-harinya dengan kebersamaan.<br>"Terimakasih, berkatmu aku kini mendapatkan cahaya hidupku kembali." ekor mata pemuda itu melirik gadis kecil di sampingnya. Perlahan ia mengecup dahi gadis mungilnya. "Kumohon, restui aku karena kelak aku pasti akan menikahi adikmu."

.

**~FIN~**

.  
>Fyuh. . . . Kelar juga.<br>Jujur, fic ini bong rasa aneh. Sangat aneh malah.  
>Ah, sudahlah.<p> 


End file.
